The Underground Club Penguin Wiki
.]] The Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee (often shortened to Unn Clubb Phenguin Weekee) is a giant blackboard in a trapdoor under the Clubb Phengin Weekee, hence the name. However, there are many smaller entrances for those who live far from CPW. People go there and edit it, and make fun of the real Club Penguin. It is full of lies, emalfs, mockery and lulz and as such is a target of the Inquisitor. The wall was created by Mrperson777, who abandoned it because he was too lazy to write on it himself. Visitors Good editors *Dancing Penguin *Alex12345a *King Triskelle *PogoPunk *Yorkay Porkay *Wompus78 *The Leader *Karazachi *12yz12ab(only to make fun of his brother and then he left) Villain editors *Mectrixctic *Leekduck *Bugzy Wiki haters * Ben * Walrus Crime Ring * TurtleShroom * Happyface141 * Explorer 767 * Dan * Hat Pop * Ninjinian * Speeddasher * Kwiksilver * Mabel * PabloDePablo * Nachos * EDFan12345 * The Inquisitor Weekee Rooms This is very similar to the rooms of the Clubb Phenguin Weekee Lobbay- the Lobbay is the first room anyone sees when entering the Weekee. In the very center is an immense fountain of poisoned water, which is where major (fake) events going on in CP are written. Nearby are various pillars, the largest of which has a stone replica of a very lulzy article on the Weekee. To the far left of the fountain is a section where users write their announcements, and where funny quotes from the Weekee are written. Cattuhgoariiz Cattuhgoariiz are narrow hallways adorned with text and Leenkz, used to sort chalkboards by category (hence the name). Most every mainspace article can be found by walking through these corridors without the assistance of Leenkz. TEH UPLOAD R00M- this restricted area is only available to Registered Users and above. Upon entering the Weekee, Registered Users are given a special remote control which acts as a Leenk to teleport to the room. There, scanners can be utilized for users to add images that even Stowaways can put onto the chalkboards. Wreadierecks sometimes, a main space article is so remote or far away that it is inaccessible via waddling in the Corridors, only reachable by Leenkz. By law, Usapajes, Videos, Images, and Archives must be Enclosures. Anything else can be accessed by corridor if used frequently or if it is popular. Inquisition and other hostile groups... , and many like it, can be found hovering around clearings rumored to be Un-CPW entrances.]] A group called The Inquisition, led by The Inquisitor, has the creepy duty of tracking down and nabbing writers of the Un-CP Weekee for "questioning" until they stop going to that "cesspool", similar to how the Fashion Police try to get penguins more fashionable.. Of course, few listen, and most return after fudging a few lies to their kidnappers, claiming they would stop. Soldiers in the Happyface State are rumored to be bribed by Holyberden to pilot black helicopters around entrances and near prevalent editors. Black vans quickly follow, in which the Un-CP supporters are rounded up and grabbed. The vans are driven by The Inquisition. Unfortunantly, UCPW have a little tricks of their own and managed to catch those vans and send them back to the weekee. The Inquisitor members have to go through the chalkboard and see some the adulterating stuff written or drawn there. Trivia *Many (including Ben) tried to vandalize the weekee, but that was EPIC FAIL! *They seem to be obsessed with chickens. In fact, the wall is sometimes called the Clubb Chikken Weekee. *It inspired a film, known as Club Chicken: The Movie. *No matter how many users are rounded up, the blackboard never dies. Most users just lie their feathers off to the Inquisition and go back to the lulz via a different, often undiscovered entrance. That's right, there are dozens of entrances, only a handful have black helicopters. See also *Club Chicken: The Movie *Wall of Balls External Links Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee, real world Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall